Leo's Day Care, Campers Beware
by Lunarstar042713
Summary: Sup? Name's Leo and I just happened to turn into the leader of four little kids. Funny thing is, they're the children of the Big Three. Long story short, thanks to the Stolls, they aged backwards. Thalia took care of them or a while. She and the Hunters went a little crazy and now it's my turn. I think it's cool,I get an army(Sequel to Thalia's Day Care, Don't Leave Your Kids Here)
1. Leo's Personal Army

**So, Leo and young Percy, Jason, Nico and Hazel have bonded. Too bad it's only for a month, so Team Leo is going to make sure they do as much as they can. **

**~Melissa L.**

* * *

**Leo (Prologue) Sorta**

"Please, Annabeth. Just for a little longer," Leo insisted. In case you didn't know, Percy, Jason, Nico, and Hazel had been turned into little kids. Hazel was 4, Nico was 5, Jason was 7 and Percy was 8. Annabeth, Piper, Frank and Leo had found a cure for them to turn back to normal. Thalia had taken care of them for a while. Leo wasn't very excited for the children of the big three to return to normal though...

"Leo, why do you want them to stay like this any way?" Piper asked.

"It's just that I like how we get along and they have more time with me. We have lots of fun, right kids?" he looked at them, hoping that they felt the same way. Percy, Jason, Nico and Hazel looked confused like they didn't know what to say.

"Give us a minute, Leo," Percy said and they huddled up. Leo couldn't hear what they were saying. They finally came back.

Jason smiled widely, "We decided that we have never had so much fun when we were this age before. We like to play with Uncle Leo. It doesn't sound so bad to be little for a little more time."

"Really? You mean it?" Leo asked. In response they ran and jumped on him, causing Leo to lose his balance. They laughed and Frank, Piper, and Annabeth looked at the group in shock.

"But I want my boyfriend!" Piper exclaimed. Leo and the little kids ignored her already planning all the mischief and their targets. This was going to be fun.

Leo had his own little army called Team Leo. Campers, beware...

* * *

**Leo (Again)**

"Ok, let's go over the plan one more time," Leo whispered to the kids. They were hiding behind a bush in the park of the city. The curse have been lifted so Percy, Jason, Nico, and Hazel didn't reverse age anymore. Annabeth, reluctantly, had given Leo one month until the kids had to get back to normal. They nodded, exciting about what they were going to do.

"Step one, wait for Octavian and Rachel to come nearby. Step two, Hazel stops them with her cute puppy dog face. Step three, I yell at them to get Octavian's attention and when he turns around, we move on to step four," Leo said.

"I love Step four," Percy commented.

"Me too," Jason agreed and they gave each other high fives.

"So Step four, We hit him with these," Leo held up a G.G.G. which stood for Green Goo Grenade. Leo just called it a grenade. It was actually just a balloon filled up with green goo. The goo was made from starch, green dye, water, etc. Nothing toxic and that was only because he didn't want his team to get hurt in case a balloon popped in their hands.

Octavian and Rachel had been dating for a week now. This caused a lot of commotion, obviously and even caused Apollo, himself, to show up. There was a lot of arguing about this but if there was one thing Octavian could do, it was win an argument and he did. Leo thought it was weird but that wasn't the reason they were doing this. Today when they were at breakfast, Octavian had called P.J.N.H (I'll use that abbreviation for the kids' names) annoying rugrats. Nobody insulted Leo's kids, especially not Octavian.

"I just thought of something, Bonus step, hit Rachel with the last balloon you have," Leo said.

"Why? What did she do?" Hazel asked.

"Because she has a jerk for a boyfriend and she still hasn't me paid back those ten dollars I let her borrow," Leo replied. He looked around and saw Octavian and Rachel were heading this way. "Hazel, get ready. They're coming," Leo said as he dived so they didn't see him. Hazel shut her eyes for a moment and when she opened them, she looked like a lost puppy. Leo resisted the urge to aww. She got out of the hiding spot and sat down a few feet away from the bush, just far enough so that Leo and the others could throw the G.G.G's. Octavian and Rachel stopped when they saw Hazel.

"Hazel what's wrong?" asked Rachel.

Hazel sniffed a little. That girl should be an actress, Leo thought. "Nico was being mean to me."

"Why does she always tattle on me?" Nico whispered, annoyed.

Octavian sighed, looking unsure of what to do. "Just go look for the mechanic and tell him. Isn't he supposed to be taking care of you?"

"I don't know where he went!" and Hazel started crying.

"Oh for the name of Jupiter," Octavian said as Rachel tried to calm her down. Leo couldn't wait any longer.

"Hazel, move!" Octavian and Rachel turned to Leo as Hazel dodged out of the way. Leo and the boys held up a balloon, ready to fire. "Nobody messes with Team Leo," Leo said and with that, they fired. Hazel got to their side and she threw her ammo of G.G.G's. When they had run out, Rachel and Octavian were covered in green goo except for their faces, which they had covered. They lowered their hands slowly and they looked like they were ready to kill something. Leo figured it was him.

"LEO!" They growled.

"Oops, got to go. Kids, RUN!" Leo scooped up Hazel, since she was the slowest, and ran followed by Percy, Jason, and Nico. They laughed the whole way as they were chased by the prophet and aurgur. This is going to be the best month ever, Leo thought with a huge grin on his face.

* * *

They made it to Poseidon cabin and locked the front and back doors. Leo fell on a nearby bed to catch his breath. Percy and Jason fell on the ground with exhaustion and Hazel and Nico fell on the bed next to Leo.

"That was fun," Percy said after he'd caught his breath.

"Yeah, I've always wanted to do something to that scarecrow," Jason added.

"And Rachel doesn't owe me ten dollars anymore," Leo said.

"Leo, I'm thirsty," Hazel said. Leo took out a water bottle from his tool belt and handed it to her.

"That was fun but I'm going to die," Leo said.

"Don't worry, we got you're back Leo," Nico said.

"Besides, you can't have Team Leo without Leo," Hazel reminded them. Leo took out water bottles for everyone and held his up in the air.

"To Team Leo!" He shouted.

"To Team Leo!" The cheered and drank, water of course, which ended up with Percy and Jason soaking each other and Leo, Hazel, and Nico to join in for fun.

"So let's brush our teeth, pajamas on and get into bed," Leo said. Sally and Paul were living in the camp and offered to take care of P.J.N.H but Leo said he could handle it. Team Leo wasn't going to be separated. They all agreed to sleep in the Poseidon cabin since the Hephaestus cabin was overcrowded, the Hades cabin freaked the kids out (even Nico, weird right?) and the Zeus cabin had that creepy statue of Zeus looking over them.

When they got into their beds (there were spare beds) Hazel asked for a story.

"I don't know Hazel," Leo said unsure of what story to tell.

"I know, how about the Prince and the Pauper," Hazel suggested.

"Ok but it'll be Prince Sam and Leo the Pauper," Leo corrected.

"Leo's in it, which means it's going to be good," Jason said.

"Gather around, kids so I can tell you the story like in the movies," Leo said. Leo was sitting on his bed with Hazel on his lap. Jason and Percy were on their stomachs on either side of Leo's legs and Nico made himself comfortable sitting cross-legged beside Leo.

"Wait, can I be the princess in the story?" Hazel asked.

"But there is no princess in the story," Nico said.

"Please Leo. I want to be the princess," Hazel insisted.

"Fine, you can be the princess. Now can I begin the epic story that I just made up?" Leo asked and she nodded.

"Ok so there was a Prince named Sam and he was hot, right? Then there was the villain in the story called Frank."

"The Klutz," Jason said and everyone laughed.

"So there's this other guy, Leo who is also super hot but is poor and has a lazy dad that makes him steal," Leo continued.

"That's bad," Percy muttered.

"Even though Leo doesn't want to, he has to but then he meets the prince, who looks like him, only not that hot and that's where it gets interesting..."

Leo went on about how Prince Sam made friends with two boys named Percy and Jason and together, they try to help him get back to the throne while Frank, the bad guy, tried to kill Leo, thinking it was the Prince, in order for him to become King.

"Where's the princess?" Hazel interrupted.

"I'm getting to that," Leo said and continued. Then Leo befriends one of the boys that was convicted of stealing, Nico.

"I didn't steal anything!" Nico exclaimed.

"Yeah, you didn't. They just think you did. Now stop interrupting me," Leo said. So then Leo feels like he can relate to this kid and tells him that he can be his servant since there's nothing else he can do for him. Then Nico overhears Frank and his servant, Piper talking about the plan to take out the Prince since The King has died.

"And who was the King?" asked Percy.

"Does it matter?" Leo asked.

"Yeah."

"Fine how about it was the queen that died and it was Annabeth. Now let me finish the story," Leo said.

Then Nico tries to inform Leo but gets captured and taken to the dungeon. Then Frank finds Prince Sam, Percy and Jason and puts them in the dungeon and they're about to crown Leo. Then miraculously, they get out of the dungeon because the guards were stupid so they make it. They arrest Frank and Piper for helping him, and then Prince Sam claims he's the real Prince.

"But Leo wants to be king so they make the people vote."

"But that didn't happen," Nico says.

"And where's the princess?" Hazel asked.

"This is my story so if I say Nico in the story suddenly sprouts wings and flies away, it happens. Now let me finish," Leo said." So the people feel like Prince Sam was a bad prince and try their luck with this Leo guy. Leo feels bad for Sam and the others and proclaims them knights, which is awesome for them. Then he marries a beautiful princess named Hazel, everyone's happy the end," Leo finished.

"That was the most messed up plot twist I've ever heard," Percy commented.

"When it's a Leo story, it happens," Jason said.

"Now let's all go to sleep. Prince Leo want to sleep," Leo yawned. He tucked his Team into bed and they all fell asleep, dreaming about how interesting the kingdom would be if Leo was running it.

* * *

**Rachel and Octavian are just the first victims of Team Leo. There will be more... And I don't know it looked kind of short so I put in story time with this is the first day of the month and of course this is after the Blood of Olympus. Let's pretend the whole Calypso thing never happened because I don't feel like trying to put her in.**

**~Melissa L.**


	2. Drew's Jewelry Box

**Leo**

Leo was just working on Percy's water gun. He and Jason had another fight and decided to use their weapons against each other. Leo had to teach them to get along. He was sitting on his bed at the Poseidon Cabin with Jason and Percy still bickering.

"This is all your fault," Percy said.

"What do you mean it's my fault?" Jason asked.

"You broke my water gun!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"Did so"

"Did not"

Meanwhile Nico was practicing sword fighting with a dummy Leo had made just for him. Leo had made sure that he was using his sword at the corner of the room so that nobody got hurt. Nico wanted to try out the sword Leo had made him so he was doing that. Hazel wanted a new dress to go with the princess crown Leo had made her so Leo had told Piper to take her to the Aphrodite cabin to get one.

Then he heard the door open. "Hey Haze-" He stopped mid sentence because Hazel came in crying with Piper right behind her. Hazel ran to Leo and hugged him.

"What happened?" Leo asked Hazel as he tried to calm her down. Hazel tried to say something but then she started hiccupping.

"It alright Haze, calm down," Leo said as gently as he could.

"Piper what did you do to her?" Leo asked her angrily as he walked up to Piper with Hazel in his arms.

"I didn't do it, repair boy. It was-" Piper started.

"It was Drew," Hazel said.

"Oh so it was Drew. Piper you can go. I can handle this, Team Leo style," Leo said with a mischievous grin. After Piper left Leo told the boys to gather around.

"Okay Hazel, tell us what happened," Leo told Hazel who had calmed down.

"Well, when me and Piper went in her cabin and found a dress we were leaving. Then I saw a very pretty dolly on a bed. Piper was talking with Lacy so I went to play with it. Then Drew yelled at me and told me to not touch it or I would break it."

"She's mean," Nico said.

" Leo we got to do something about her," Percy said as he slammed his fist on the floor since they were all sitting on it.

"Yeah," Jason agreed.

"Don't worry kids I already have a plan," Leo confirmed.

* * *

They were outside of the Aphrodite cabin. "We need to get the girls out of there," Leo whispered as he looked in through the window." Leo thought for a second, "I got it! Stay here guys, I'll be right back." He went to the door and knocked on it. Drew opened the door.

"What do you want, grease monkey?" she asked.

"No need to be rude, drama queen. I just had to tell you that I saw the Stoll brothers run off from behind your cabin. It looked like they were carrying stuff like designer clothes and a bunch of other stuff." He hated to get the Stoll brothers in trouble but it had to be done.

"They what!?" Drew ran into the cabin. "Everyone! It's the Stoll brothers again!" As if on cue, they all ran out the door, shoving Leo out of the way in the process. Soon the cabin had been cleared out.

"Guys come on. We have to be quick, they'll soon realize that the Stoll brothers didn't do anything and come back." Leo said. They ran to Drew's bed.

"Alright, what do you think would make Drew most angry?" Jason asked.

"Maybe we can leave things in her bed," Nico suggested.

"Or we can trash her stuff," Percy offered.

"No, no. Do you want Drew to kill me? Let's stick with what we said we were going to do." Leo looked under her bed for what he was looking for. "Found it!" Leo said and held up a jewelry box. He opened it and sure enough, there were a variety of different jewels. Necklaces, bracelets, earrings.

"Can I have that one?" asked Hazel.

"I would gladly give it to you, Haze, but we're just going to freak Drew out. We're not stealing anything," Leo told her.

"Stealing is a strong word," Percy said. "I think it's more like secret borrowing and not giving it back."

"We should go or Team Leo is done for." They ran out the door.

They went to check on the Aphrodite cabin a few minutes later. Leo heard lots of screaming and things thrown out the windows.

"Give it back!" shouted Drew. Leo and the kids went inside and spotted Piper and the rest of her siblings standing by the sidelines while Drew trashed the cabin.

"What's going on?" Leo asked.

"Someone stole Drew's jewelry. I wish I would've thought of that," Piper said.

"It was you, McLean, wasn't it?!" Drew accused. Leo tried to hide the grin that was on his face. They had no idea that Team Leo had done anything, Perfect...

"Please, as much as I wished, I didn't do it," Piper said.

"Then who was it?! Nobody leaves this room until I get my jewelry back." Drew ordered. She was using Charmspeak but Leo had already thought of that. He had gotten pills to be resistant to it for a whole day from the Hecate cabin, for inventing them a shelf that can store an infinite amount of potions. They really liked it, they even offered a love potion. Leo was tempted but he needed the pills more.

Her siblings, however swayed a bit and everyone started to say it wasn't them, except Piper because she wasn't affected by Drew. Leo and the kids joined in the zombie chorus to not look suspicious. Drew came right up to Leo with angry eyes.

"Was it you, Leo? You lied about the Stoll brothers. What a coincidence it was that my jewelry box went missing right after me and everyone else left the cabin." Leo kept his face serious.

"Drew, why would I do that? I mean, why would I need jewelry for when I could make it!? I have nothing to gain from it so why would I bother?" He sounded convincing enough.

Drew looked at him in the eyes for a moment but finally said, "Fine. It wasn't the little twerps was it?" She looked at the little kids.

"I am absolutely offended, Drew!" Jason said.

"Yeah, boys don't wear jewels," Percy agreed.

"And Hazel can get her own jewels if she wanted to," Nico added.

"I guess that makes-" She looked at Hazel. "Is that my gold bracelet with a ruby heart?!" Leo looked over at Hazel.

"Hazel! I said you could play with the jewelry as long as you put it all back," Leo said.

"I'm sorry, Leo. I forgot to take it off." Hazel apologized.

"Valdez!" Drew growled.

"Oh would you look how dark it's getting," Leo and the kids started walking towards the door, "It's almost their nap time. Time to go," Leo picked up Hazel and ran to the Poseidon cabin.

* * *

"YOU ARE DEAD!" Drew yelled as she pounded on the door of the cabin.

"That's what you get for making Hazel cry! Nobody messes with my kids," Leo called out to Drew from the inside.

"Just give me my fucking jewelry box!" Drew continued to pound on the door.

"No cussing," Nico chided.

"Sorry I messed up the prank, Leo," Hazel said sadly.

"Don't worry about it. It went better than I thought," Leo reassured her.

"I'm not leaving until you open the goddamn door!"

"Nico said no cussing," Percy mocked her.

After 4 hours, they finally gave the jewelry back to her, as long as she didn't try anything to them.

"Wow, it's late. Time for bed." Leo sad. They got ready but the kids didn't seem to want to go to sleep.

"I'm not tired," Hazel said and ran around in her white nightgown.

"Yeah, I feel like I could stay up all night," Percy added. He, Jason and Nico were playing tag.

"Come on guys, I'm tired." Leo insisted.

"How about you tell us another story," Hazel said.

"I'm too tired to make up anther story for you. Come on, time for bed," Leo scooped up Hazel and then Nico in each of his arms. They squirmed but Leo managed to get them both into bed.

"Percy, Jason. Time to hop into bed," They surrendered and they literally jumped into bed.

"I don't want to sleep," Percy grumbled.

"I want to play some more," Jason complained.

"How about you sleep and I promise to take you out for ice cream tomorrow," Leo suggested.

"Yeah!" The cheered.

"Okay then, go to sleep," Leo said and turned off the lights.


	3. Girl Cooties, BOO!

**If you guys are wondering why there's a McDonalds, it's because a city is not complete without one. :) Also, I guess I could take some ideas...just don't go overboard people(as long as it can be an idea that can be for one chapter or two). I might not be able to use all of them but I'll try, okay? But I'll start doing it like on later chapters so I'm not sure when. PM or on the reviews is fine.**

**~Melissa L.**

* * *

**Leo**

Leo woke up with all the kids staring down at him.

"Wake up sleepy head," Jason said as he tapped Leo's forehead. Leo groaned and put the covers over his head. Then he felt the coves off him.

"Hey!" Leo sat up and saw the kids all had pulled the blanket off him.

"You said ice cream and we want ice cream," Percy reminded Leo.

"Come on guys, five more minutes. It's only," Leo looked at the clock on the wall, " 8:00 am." He covered his head with his pillow.

"Please Leo! You promised!" Hazel said.

"You can't go back on promises," Nico added. Leo finally got out of bed, helped the kids get ready, hopped in the shower, and got dressed.

"Why are you guys so into ice cream?" Leo asked them as he dried his hair with a towel.

"Because we LOVE ice cream, duh!" Hazel said as if it was the most obvious thing in the universe.

"Okay, how about I take you to McDonalds, we have breakfast and go to the park. Then I'll buy you ice cream, okay?"

"YEAH!" They all said in unison.

* * *

"Leo! Percy took a bite out of my pancake!" Jason said.

"Percy, eat your own food," Leo told him.

"I already ate my pancakes but I'm still hungry," Percy whined.

"I'll go buy you some more, then. Can you guys not cause trouble until I get back?" Leo asked them as he got up from their table.

"Sure," Nico said with a mouthful of pancake. Leo hurried and bought Percy more pancakes._ That boy has a big appetite_, Leo thought as he came back with a plateful of pancakes. Thankfully, Jason and Percy were just arguing and Nico and Hazel were still eating since they hadn't finished. Leo handed the plate to Percy and he wolfed it down.

"Hurry up and eat so we can go to the park," Leo said and took a sip from his coffee.

"Can we play hide-and-seek when we get to the park?" asked Hazel.

"No way! We're playing tag," Nico said.

"But I can't run as fast as you," Hazel argued.

"Well too bad."

"Let's play hopscotch then," Leo said.

"WHAT!?" The trio of boys asked, stunned.

"YAY! I love that game!" Hazel squealed.

"No way am I playing that game! It's for little girls!" Percy said.

"I don't want to play that, it's stupid," Jason added.

"I'd rather play jump rope," Nico said.

"Oh so you guys are scared that you can't win a silly little 'girl' game?" Leo challenged. "I thought Children of the big three were unbeatable."

They looked at each other for a second. Then Jason stepped up. "Fine, we'll play, but it'll probably be the easiest thing in the world," He said boastfully.

"Don't get cocky, Jason." Leo warned.

"Why? He's only saying the truth," Nico said.

"Are you saying you're going to win?" Hazel asked.

"Yeah, because boys can beat girls at anything," Percy said.

"We'll see about that," Hazel glared at them then turned to Leo, "Leo who's side are you on?" she asked. Crap...

"He's on our side since he's a boy, right Leo?" asked Jason. The four pairs of eyes were on him now. He slowly set down his coffee.

"Uh...Look kids. We shouldn't be taking sides-" Percy cut him off.

"Aren't us guys supposed to stick together?" He demanded.

"So let me get this straight. It's you three against Hazel?" Leo asked. They nodded, "Uh-huh, well I think it's only fair that I go with Hazel on this one. She can't be all by herself."

"Leo's on my side," she hugged Leo while she stuck her tongue out at her brother.

"But only because I don't think it's fair for a four year old to be alone," Leo added.

"Now Leo and Hazel are going to win. That's not fair!" Nico said.

"If we add up your ages together, you guys are 20 and me and Hazel are only 19, so you have an advantage," Leo hoped that they would fall for that. They all looked like it made sense (Thankfully) and they headed for the park.

* * *

"How do you play again?" Percy asked confused.

"Gods, how many time do I have to go over this?" Hazel asked, "Okay, so you throw a rock and have to get it in a square. You have to throw it in the square in order like 1, 2, 3 until 10. Then, on one foot, you hop to the ten and back. Oh and you can't step on any squares with rocks in them, and it doesn't matter if it's yours or the other people." Hazel explained.

"And if you step on a line or out of a square, you have to wait your turn before you go again," Leo added.

"Pfft, easy as cake," Jason said.

"You mean easy as pizza," Percy corrected.

"Then you go first, Jason," Hazel shoved a rock in his hands.

"Fine, I will," He walked over and stopped at the square with the number 1 and threw the rock. It landed outside of the third square.

"What? How did I miss?" Asked Jason, astonished.

"Sorry, Jason. Better luck on your next turn," Leo said. It was Percy's turn.

"Ha, Grace. You couldn't even get to hop on the squares. Watch me," Percy mocked Jason and threw his rock. It landed on one and he jumped towards two.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Percy seemed to be struggling with keeping his balance. He managed to pull himself together and hopped to the next square.

"Wait Percy, don't-" Leo started but it was too late. Percy fell on his knees.

"Ow!" He said and held on to his left knee.

"I was going to tell you your shoelace was untied," Leo said and put a Band-Aid on his small scratch. "By the way, you also start over when you fall."

"Oh come on!"

"Rules are rules, Perce," Leo said. Jason looked at Percy smugly.

"Don't you dare say anything Grace," Percy warned.

"Fine, I won't Jackson." Jason said. Nico threw his rock and hoped all the way to ten.

"Good job, Nico, now you have to make it back," Leo reminded him. Nico came back but he miscalculated and he touched the line. "Oh, sorry Nico. So close."

"My turn," Hazel said, "I'll show you boys how to do it." She easily threw the rock, hopped from two to ten and back easily, picked up her rock and laughed because Percy, Jason and Nico couldn't believe Hazel had done it so easily. "It's till my turn until I mess up, by the way, right Leo?"

"Yeah, go on Haze," Hazel went on and managed not to mess up once. In a few minutes, she had won. Percy, Nico and Jason couldn't believe they had lost.

"She must've cheated," Nico concluded. Leo and Hazel laughed at how the trio were trying to think of every possible reason why Hazel had won so fast.

"Okay, let's get ice cream now," Leo said. Team Leo immediately forgot about the game and they headed to an ice cream stand. Leo bought Percy chocolate, Jason got Vanilla, Nico got cookies and cream, and Hazel got strawberry. Leo got himself a bit of all four of those flavors so that it didn't look like he had favorites. And as always, Percy and Jason had found something else to fight about.

"You're stupid. Chocolate's better," Percy huffed and licked his ice cream cone.

"Are you crazy? Vanilla is delicious!" Jason said.

"Chocolate is so...chocolately."

"And vanilla is so...vanillaly."

"You have no taste," Percy told Jason.

"YOU have no taste!"

"I so do," Percy argued.

"No, you don't," Jason countered.

"Do so!"

"Do not!"

"Do so!"

"Do not!"

"Hey, you guys should eat that quickly," Leo interrupted. "It's starting to melt."

"Oh Gods, Thanks Leo," Jason said and started eating his ice cream.

"Yeah, we can argue when we're done," Percy said. They finished their ice cream and headed to the Athena cabin. Annabeth wanted to make sure Leo knew what he was doing (which he did).

Leo and his team walked in. "Hey Annabeth, are you here?" Annabeth walked up to them.

"Hey guys, hey Percy," she kissed his cheek. Just then everything went downhill.

Nico gasped, "Percy got KISSED by a GIRL!"

"Oh no! Percy, I now we had our differences, but I didn't want you to go out like this," Jason said. They both started backing away from Percy.

"NO! I've been infected with- GIRL COOTIES!" He yelled. He tried wiping his cheek furiously.

"We have to help him, Jason!" Nico said.

"How?" Jason asked, "If we touch him we'll have cooties too and then who's going to help us?"

"Please help me!" Percy said as he continued to wipe his cheek.

"I got this guys," Leo said and made a pose like superman. He knew this would happen with them so he 'made' a Cooties repellant. It was actually just hand sanitizer but they didn't need to know that. He took it out and just to humor them, he put on gloves.

"I have invented a repellant that gets rid of cooties!" he held up the container.

"You can save Percy!" Jason cheered.

"Hopefully, the cooties haven't gotten inside his body because I haven't invented any anti-cooties medicine," Leo joked even though Percy looked like he took that very seriously. "Stay still Percy," He told him. Percy stopped rubbing his cheek, which was now red from rubbing it so much and Leo applied the 'cooties repellant' on his cheek.

"There, he is cured!" Leo exclaimed.

"How can you be so sure?" Nico asked.

"I'm a kid's doctor. I would know if he was still infected with cooties or not. He's clean," and Jason, Nico, and especially Percy cheered as if Leo had saved their lives. Hazel and Annabeth just shook their head with a look that said, "Boys are hopeless."

"So, as you can see, Annabeth. I have everything under control," Leo said, feeling very proud of himself. Annabeth studied the kids a little while longer.

"Well, they look okay so I guess you're not so bad of a babysitter," she said.

"Good, because Piper and Frank want me to stop by so they can check on them too. You guys are over protective girlfriends and boyfriend," Leo said as he headed to the Aphrodite cabin.


	4. Hazel, You're not a Girl

**The boys just don't like girls, do they? Oh well... :) I seriously can't help it! I wish this happened more often.**

**~Melissa L.**

* * *

**Leo**

"AAAGGHHHH! Take out the anti-cooties repellant!" screamed Jason as he like Percy, got kissed by a girl, only this time, it was Piper.

"It was a kiss! You act like I burned you or something," Piper said.

"You might as well have," Percy said as he put his hand on his cheek, which still hurt a bit from rubbing it hard.

"Stay still Jason or I can't put it on you," Leo told him. He calmed down and Leo put the hand sanitizer on his cheek. Jason sighed with relief.

"Thanks Leo. I thought I was done for." He said. Just then some of the Aphrodite girls came in.

"OMG! Look, the adorable cuties came back!" said one of the girls.

"I want to just pinch their cheeks!"

"Can I have one?"

In an instant, the Aphrodite girls came in and the boys ran for it. Hazel stayed with Leo, probably because she thought it was stupid to run when they were inside the cabin and the only way out was the door that the girls were closing.

**Nico**

"We're gonna die!" Nico said as they tried to open the back door, but it was locked. The icky girls were closing in on Jason, Percy and him.

"No time, we gotta go, now!" Jason grabbed Percy from the collar and Nico by the arm. They jumped over beds, knocked over make-up, shoes, and other gross stuff that girls liked. What made Nico want to throw up the most was how much pink was in the room.

"I didn't want to die like this. I always thought a monster would get me," Percy said.

"Well, this is worst than a monster!" Nico told him. The girls chasing them were making stupid baby noises.

"Why are they talking to us like that?" Jason asked. They ran towards Leo but there were girls there too and they were kissing and hugging Hazel. His poor sister, Nico felt so bad for her. Why didn't she run for it like they did?

"They got Haze!" Percy pointed.

"We got to save her!" Nico said as he dodged hands, ready to grab him.

"We can't. We lost her," Jason said gravely.

"LEO!" They all screamed at the same time. Then a pair of hands grabbed Nico's waist. A girl with curly brown hair and way too much eye shadow puckered her lips, ready to kiss him.

"NICO, NO!" he heard Percy and Jason behind him. Nico closed my eyes, hoping that it wouldn't be too painful when he died from this horrible disease known as cooties when another pair of hands tore him away from his captor. The person carrying him felt familiar and smelled like oil.

"Okay, that's enough ladies. You've scared my kids enough already!" Leo said through a megaphone. He put Nico down behind him where Jason and Percy were, too.

"You can't tell us what to do!" one got sassy. Leo grinned.

"Hey, unless you want me to burn all your posters of One Direction, Justin Bieber and whoever else you got taped on the walls, then you will stop trying to smother Team Leo in hugs and kisses." The girls gasped.

"You wouldn't!" said the girl that talked back to Leo.

"You can't be that cruel!" the girl with too much blue lipstick said.

"But Harry is my future husband!" Lacy said. Three different girls turned to her.

"Excuse you but he's MY future husband!" One pointed at herself.

"But Gigi, you said Niall was your future hubby." another said.

"All of One direction are my future husbands!" Gigi said.

"As long as I get Justin!" a girl in the back, who Nico couldn't see, said dreamily.

"Who says he's marrying you?" said yet another girl.

"Oh crap. You just had to bring up pop stars, didn't you?" Piper whispered at Leo. Soon, the daughters of Aphrodite were fighting and it was turning ugly. Nico couldn't believe that these girls were fighting for some people they probably never met in person.

"Dang, Gotta go see Frank now," Leo said and started slightly pushing Nico and the others to the door. "Sorry Piper, bye." And they ran out the door when a high heel was thrown out the window and broke.

* * *

**Leo**

Leo figured that he wouldn't have to worry about Hazel since she only looked annoyed when the girls were treating her like a kitten or something.

"Don't worry, boys. Frank isn't a girl," Leo told them.

"Good 'cause I'm tired of girls," Percy said.

"There were a lot of them," Jason complained.

"Yeah, I hate girls," Nico muttered. Unfortunately, Hazel heard that.

"But I'm a girl. Do you guys hate me?" She challenged, angry at what they were saying.

"Hazel, you're not a girl," Percy told her.

"You're our friend and there's a difference," continued Jason.

"And you're my sister," Nico added.

"Oh, okay then. What's the difference?" she asked.

"You're my sister," repeated Nico.

"And you don't chase us," Percy added.

"And you didn't try to kiss us," Jason said as they all shuddered at the memory. Leo was glad that at least Team Leo was not fighting all the time. Well, Percy and Jason fight but Leo figured it was just some boy thing. Leo couldn't think they hated each other, after seeing them so worried that they might die from cooties. He guessed it was the ultimate test to see who you're friends were; Getting chased by girls who will give you cooties and seeing if you help each other that is.

"Well Frank said he'd be at the Big House. Let's go."

* * *

"Back away Frank and you wont get hurt." Nico warned him. Leo would be dying from laughter. He remembered giving the kids weapons (except Hazel. She was four and Leo wasn't that crazy). Anyway, Percy and Jason had their guns out, ready to shock and soak Frank (and knocking him off his feet) while Nico took out his sword.

"But I was just going to give Hazel a kiss," Frank explained while putting his hands up as in surrendering. The trio of boys apparently had had enough PDA for one day. They put Hazel behind them.

"Guys, stop it! I'm not scared of cooties like you," Hazel said superiorly.

"Hazel can't get cooties. Girls are immune to it and when you get older, you'll be immune to it too," Leo explained.

"Still, it's gross," Nico said.

"Okay! Okay, you win just put the weapons down," Frank said urgently. The slowly holstered their weapons.

"Well, as you can see they are capable of protecting themselves, even without me," Leo almost laughed.

"Very funny Leo," Frank said annoyed, "As long as they're okay then I guess you're not a totally bad babysitter."

Leo gasped, pretending to be surprised, "Frank, was that a compliment? For me?"

"One of the few you'll ever get, Valdez," Frank laughed.

"Fine, I'll take it. So if you don't have any more concerns, we'll be going. By the way kids, tomorrow I'm taking you somewhere special," Leo announced.

"Where are we going?" Hazel asked.

"Can't tell," Leo said.

"Where are you taking them?" asked Frank.

"I don't want to spoil anything," Leo grinned. And with that, Team Leo went to the Poseidon cabin, anxious for tomorrow, wondering where Leo was going to take them.


	5. Fan Girls are Worst

**Awesome as Annabeth: I will write a parent visit later but for now that's pretty much it for this chapter. **

**xxXTheBeliverXxx: Unfortunately they don't get to go to Olympus here, but they will in later chapters. [Great idea by the way :) ] **

**WiseGirl1993: Your idea about Percy and Annabeth is really interesting. I'll make sure to do this, don't worry I haven't forgotten. **

**Everyone else: Thanks for liking this. I didn't know you guys would enjoy it that much! **

**Am I done? Okay, so about the whole One Direction thing, let's just say that the boys are so not going to be directioners ;). I think it's unhealthy that I like to torture them s much...*shrugs* Oh well.**

**~Melissa L.**

* * *

**Percy**

Percy was so anxious to know where they were going. He and the rest of Team Leo had gotten up earlier than usual, brushed their teeth, gotten dressed and went to wake up Leo. As usual, he was sleeping like a rock.

"How should we wake him up?" whispered Percy.

"This is like the episode in Dora the Explorer!" Hazel squealed, "Boots gets a sleeping spell and the only way to wake him up is for a princess to kiss him."

"We don't have a T.V. How did you watch Dora?" Jason asked.

"Yeah we do, it's right there," Hazel pointed at the corner of the room. Sure enough, there was a plasma T.V.

"How come I didn't notice?" Percy asked.

"Because you're slow," Jason suggested.

"Shut up."

"You shut up."

"You shu-"

"Stop it!" Nico ordered, "We have to wake up Leo."

"Let me squirt water at him." Percy said.

"No, we should just shake him until he wakes up," Jason insisted.

"Or we could yell in his ear," said Nico.

"My way sounds more logicacal," Hazel pouted.

"Don't you mean logical?" asked Jason

Hazel nodded,"Yeah that."

"I like Hazel's way," Leo said.

"Nah, that's too girlie, Leo," Percy countered. Wait, Leo? He turned around and saw that Leo was already up. He grinned at them.

"Are you guys done arguing?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, we were thinking of ways to wake you up and why didn't you tell me we had T.V.?" Percy demanded. Leo just shrugged and went to the bathroom.

"Hurry up, Leo!" Nico shouted at him through the closed door.

"Yeah, you take longer in the shower than all of us," Percy added.

"I do not," Percy could barely hear Leo's muffled voice. It took Leo forever (even though Percy knew he was exaggerating a bit) but he finally came out. They had breakfast at Paul and his mom's house. Percy's mom was treating him like a little kid! It was so embarrassing.

* * *

**Hazel**

"Thanks, Mrs. Jackson," Leo said as they headed out the door. Sally gave Percy about the 100th kiss this morning and they finally left. Hazel thought it was nice of Sally to want to make them breakfast. The bacon was the best. Jason was snickering at Percy, who was still wiping lipstick off his face.

"Shut up, Jason," Percy said.

"Sorry, too funny," Jason laughed as the lipstick only smeared Percy's face even more.

"I wish mom didn't use so much lipstick," Percy muttered.

"Why are you guys not worried about Percy getting kissed by a girl?" Hazel asked curiously.

"Because that was Percy's mom." Nico said.

"And adults don't have cooties." Jason added.

"How do you know?" She asked.

"Because I see adult couples always kissing and they're still alive so they don't have cooties," Jason said.

"Oh, that makes sense." Hazel turned her attention to Leo, "Now can you tell us where we're going?"

"Nope," Leo shook his head.

"Why won't you tell us?" Nico asked.

"I already said it's a surprise." Then he stopped in front of a mall.

"This is where we're going? We're not buying clothes right? Please tell me we're not doing that or I'm going to die," Percy complained.

"Yay! We're going shopping!" Hazel, unlike her friends, was excited. She would get to see pretty dresses and glittery headbands and shoes.

"Let's go in. Don't go all over the place or I will have to put you in one of those car-carts to put kids in." Leo said and they entered the mall.

* * *

They passed a lot of stores. Hazel really wanted to stop and look at all the different clothes but she wanted to behave. Unlike her, Percy, Nico, and Jason were going crazy looking at all the different stores with sports equipment, toys and food. Leo finally took out these little backpacks. He put them on the boys' backs. They had straps on them that went around their waists. Jason had a green dinosaur, Percy had a dog with its tongue sticking out. It looked kind of silly.

"Hey, it looks like you," Jason commented.

"At least I don't look like I fell on my face," Percy retorted back.

"No insulting each other," Leo said. Nico got a panda backpack.

"Um, why the backpacks?" asked Nico. Leo took out leashes and hooked them to the backpacks, just out of reach from them.

"Hey! Why are we on a leash?" asked Jason.

"I can't lose you at a crowded place like this. Sorry," Leo gripped the leashes tightly. Hazel laughed.

"Why doesn't hazel get a leash-backpack?" asked Percy.

"Because she's not running around like you three." Leo said. Hazel smiled widely at them. They kept passing store after store. Then Hazel noticed a very crowded store. It had a red and white sign on it that said something but with Hazel being four, she didn't bother to read what it said. girls were squealing and smiling. They all wore shirts with hearts on them or pictures of boys. Hazel was very curious to know what was all the commotion.

Nico, Jason and Percy had somehow made a run for it in the opposite direction, probably because they didn't want to deal with girls today.

"Stay here," Leo told her before running off after them. Hazel thought now was a good time to go check out what was so cool that was causing the crowd. She carefully headed for the store. She looked around and saw a 15 year old girl with two other friends. They had dolls that resembled the pictures of boys on the shirts. They looked nice enough, thought Hazel and walked up to them.

"Excuse me, can you tell me what's going on?" Hazel asked them.

"Don't you know? They're opening a One Direction store right here!" said the girl with blond hair.

"What's One Direction?" Hazel asked. They all gasped. Hazel was afraid she said something bad.

"It's only the world's hottest boy band!" said a girl with red highlights.

"What's so great about them?" Hazel didn't see what was so great about them. "Do they do magic tricks?"

"No, they sing. And they're HOT!"

"Leo's hot," Hazel told them. Leo said so himself, specially when he lights up.

"I meant that they are super cute," the blond girl explained.

"Oh..."

"Come here and listen to this song. It's called Live While We're Young," the girl with highlights gave her an ear bud, which was connected to her iPod.

"I don't know..." Hazel didn't know if she wanted to know. She didn't want to turn into one of these crazy fans, obsessed with singers, but her curiosity won over her better judgment and she put the ear bud close to her ear. The music started playing.

* * *

**Leo **

"I told you to not go all over the place," Leo said, exhausted. These kids had a lot of energy running so fast. If it wasn't for the leashes he put on them, he would've never caught them.

"Sorry Leo but there were so many girls," Percy explained.

"What if they chased us like the Aphrodite girls did? We had to run," Jason added.

"Excuses, excuses. Let's just get Hazel so that we can go to the store that I wanted to take you," Leo said and looked around. He saw her in a crowd with a bunch of directioners. _OH NO! They're going to brainwash her_, Leo thought.

"Stay here and don't move or no dessert today," Leo warned and ran towards Hazel. He had to push through so many girls until finally he grabbed her shoulder and ripped the ear bud from her hand.

"Hazel, were you listening to a song?" Leo asked. Maybe he wasn't too late.

"Yeah, Live While We're Young by One Direction. It was a great song!" Hazel said.

"I'm too late! Gods of Olympus, why?" Leo said.

"Can we get the album?" She asked.

"We can't because...because..." Leo didn't know how to tell Hazel he just hated One Direction.

"Pwease, Leo!" Hazel's lower lip trembled. Her golden eyes were teary. Leo closed his eyes._ I will not look at her. I will not look at her,_ Leo thought. He accidently opened one of his eyes. _Damn it, I looked at her_. Leo sighed in defeat, "Fine."

Hazel cheered and bounced up and down. He told her to go and stay with he rest of Team Leo while he went to go buy the stupid CD. After she was gone, Leo faced the store with a bunch of fans. _Why me?_ he thought as he headed for the doors.

* * *

**Jason**

"Nico's on my side!" Jason said and yanked Nico's arm towards him.

"Wrong! Nico's on my side! Aren't you, Nico?" Percy said and yanked his other arm to his direction. Jason couldn't help it. Arguing with Percy just came naturally to him although maybe he was a bit jealous of the guy. He did get to do all this crazy heroic stuff and saved his camp many times. Now, him and Percy had put Nico in the middle of yet another argument of theirs.

"Guys! You're going to rip my arms off! I need those," Nico said as he tried to loosen the grip that Jason and Percy had on his arms.

"Hey, let go of my brother! I only have one of him," Jason turned to see Hazel coming from the group of girls outside a store. She pushed him and Percy off Nico. She might be a little girl but she was strong.

"Thanks Hazel. For a minute there, I thought there would be two of me," Nico said.

"Where's Leo?" asked Percy.

"He went to get me a One Direction album," Hazel said happily.

"What's One Direction?" Jason had heard Leo say that to the Aphrodite cabin and they had ended up fighting about it. Jason guessed that this 'One Direction' thing wasn't good.

"This boy band that sings songs and they are really good," Hazel explained.

"A boy band? Then that's good, right?" Nico asked.

"It should, it is a BOY band," Percy said.

"You'll love it," Hazel said. Just then Leo walked towards them and he wasn't in the best shape. His hair was more tangled up than usual, his clothes were dirty and ripped in some places. He looked like an undead Latino elf. He was carrying three small CD cases in his hand.

"Does Directioners are vicious fans," Leo said, "Here, I didn't know which one you wanted so I took all three. I hope you're happy, Haze." He handed them to Hazel.

"OH THANK YOU SO MUCH, LEO!" Hazel cheered and hugged Leo tightly.

"Dude, what happened to you? Did you have to go through monsters, too?" Jason asked. Surely Leo had to fight through a pretty strong army of monsters to get like this.

"Worst, fangirls," Leo said. Fan GIRLS? That was worst.

"Let's go home and I'll take you to where I wanted to take you tomorrow. I've had enough of the mall for one day," Leo said. Jason was disappointed because he really wanted to know where Leo was going to take them but he did look beat up from going through a crowd of crazy fangirls. The guy deserved the break. They left the mall and went to the Poseidon Cabin.

* * *

**I personally don't want to take sides on the whole "oh-One-Direction-is the-best-thing-ever!" or "One-Direction-is-the-worst-boy-band-ever!" So I divided it. Hazel's going to like them, Leo already made it clear he doesn't like them, and someone in the trio of boys is going to like them and the other boys are going to hate them but that's not revealed until the next chapter. **

**~Melissa L.**


	6. The Not Girly, Not Manly Song

**Warning: There was no intention whatsoever in trying to offend the band, One Direction, or their fans, Directioners. This is purely for amusement. If you are a devoted Directioner who can't take a joke, I suggest to not read this chapter and would not appreciate any flames from the subject of One Direction. Thank you.**

**~Melissa L.**

* * *

**Leo**

"Leo, I need a CD player," Hazel said as Leo fell on his bed in the Poseidon cabin.

"I have one," Percy said, "It's under my bed." He knelt and took out the Cd player. It was covered in dust. "Well, I've never used it before."

"That's alright," Hazel dusted it off, "Let's hope it still works." Leo groaned. In a few minutes he'd be listening to a stupid boy band sing love songs.

"Leo, how do you work this?" Nico asked.

"I'm going," Leo got up and walked to them. "Wow, this is old. Anyway, you just push the on button, press this and you put the CD in here." The disk started spinning and soon a song started playing. Leo got ready to die.

**Hazel**

A tune started playing. Hazel and the boys sat around the CD player while Leo dove back to his bed and covered his head with his pillow.

"You're insecure, Don't know what for..." The song played on. Hazel really liked the song and started singing along. All of a sudden the song stopped. Nico had turned it off.

"Hey! I was listening to that," Hazel protested.

"Boring. Who cares about make-up or whatever they said," Nico said. "I hate it."

"I'm with you on that one. Us, boys would never like these stupid-" Jason was interrupted by Percy.

"Hey! Put it back on! That was a great song!" He said as he started pushing random buttons, trying to continue the song. Jason and Nico looked at Percy like he was an alien. Percy finally pushed the play button and the song started up again.

"Yay! C'mon Percy let's dance to it," Hazel said and pulled Percy up. They both started singing along to the song while Jason and Nico sat there in shock.

"You don't know you're beautiful!" They sang. Hazel was so distracted with the singing that she didn't notice Jason and Nico figure out what the stop button was.

"Stop turning it off!" Hazel complained. She and Percy walked up to them and pushed the play button again.

"Baby you light up my world like nobody else, The way that you flip your h-" The song continued.

"This song is so bad!" Jason said and pushed the off button.

"You're just jealous that they can sing awesome songs and you can't!" Percy smirked and pushed the on button. Jason and him glared at each other as they kept pushing the on and off buttons.

"Stop! You'll break the-" Hazel tried to warn them but the CD player started making weird noises and spit the CD out.

"Hallelujah!" Leo cheered. "I mean, guys, why'd you break it? What did the CD player ever do to you?

"It played One Direction," Nico answered, "It had to be put down."

"Great! Just great! This is all you're fault, Jason!" Percy jabbed a finger at Jason.

"My fault? It's not my fault you like girly songs!"

"They're NOT girly songs!" Percy defended himself.

"Well, they're not manly either," Nico muttered. Hazel looked around the cabin. _Where did that CD go?_ She wondered.

"Stop arguing and help me find the CD," Hazel said and started looking under her bed, hoping it was there.

"So you can put it on again? You wish," Nico said.

"Nico, let's look for it," Jason decided.

"What?! Why?" Nico asked.

"Because if we find it first, we can break it so we never have to hear it again!"

"Over my dead body!" Percy blocked their way.

"Alright, Percy. Nico, where's your sword?" Jason looked Nico.

"Okay!" Leo got between the boys, "No one's killing anyone. Let's just find the thing and we can settle this later."

"Fine, but I'm breaking it if I find it," Nico mumbled. Everyone looked around the cabin. Hazel hoped that Nico or Jason wouldn't find it first. She hadn't heard all the songs in it yet.

"Here it is!" Hazel spun around quickly and saw Leo holding the CD.

"Awesome. Nice work, Leo," Percy congratulated him.

"Yeah, now burn it before it's too late, please," Jason added.

"No way. As much as I'd want to, I went through too much to get this and I'm not about to do that." Then he handed it to Percy. Percy stuck his tongue out at the sons of Jupiter and Hades.

"Well at least you can't listen to it now because we broke the CD player." Jason noted.

"Leo could you fix it?" Hazel asked him. She made sure to give him the puppy eyes, quivering lower lip and everything. Leo couldn't resist her cuteness.

"Aw, no fair!" complained Leo, "Don't do that, Haze. I don't...stop looking...Okay fine! I'll fix it." Jason and Nico hung their heads, disappointed while Hazel and Percy cheered and started singing "What makes you Beautiful."

**Leo**

What can Leo say? He was weak. You'd understand, too if you'd been a victim of Hazel's cuteness. But he had to agree with Jason and Nico on this. One Direction sucked.

"Will you stop singing that dumb song?" Nico asked, annoyed at Percy and Hazel, "I already hate music in general!"

"You didn't even give the song a chance! You turned it off in the first minute," Hazel argued.

"Well, duh! It was that bad," Jason chimed in.

"You need to have your ears checked," Percy told him.

"And you need you have your brain checked," Jason countered. "I'm way manlier than you."

"Ha! No you're not."

"Yeah I am. You like girly songs."

"See if this is girly," And Percy tackled Jason. Leo thought it was kind of hilarious, really. They were rolling on the floor, trying to pin each other down but they were just too equally matched.

"Not this again," Nico rolled his eyes.

"I'm guessing they fought a lot with Thalia," Leo said. Hazel and Nico nodded.

"Can we bet on who wins?" Nico asked.

"Okay I bet five dollars on-" Leo was interrupted by Hazel.

"Never mind that. Leo, stop them before they hurt each other!" She said.

"Okay, I got this," Leo walked up to the two boys on the floor. Jason had Percy pinned down.

"I wi-" Unfortunately, Leo picked him up before he could proclaim his victory. "Aw, c'mon Leo! I was winning!"

"No you weren't! I had you pinned down a few seconds ago and you cheated your way out!" Percy said.

"I didn't cheat!"

"Yeah you did! You spit on my face!"

"So?"

"That's not fair!"

"All's fair in Love and War! Ever heard of that saying?"

"Shut up!"

"You shut up!"

"No, you shut-"

"Hey, let's go to the park!" Leo broke in.

"Yeah! Let's go," Hazel cheered. Percy and Jason seemed to have forgotten their argument and Team Leo were practically pushing Leo to the door.

"Hurry up, Leo!" They told him.

"Okay, I'm going." The rest of the day was spent on Leo chasing after Hazel when she kept trying to climb the slide from the wrong side, stopping Nico from trying to use other kids as practice dummies, and pulling Percy and Jason from frequent fights with each other. Yep, typical day at the park. He just hoped that the mall tomorrow wasn't as packed so he could take the kids there and actually get to the place he wanted to take them in the first place.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait but there you go! I did it! I updated... :) **

**~Melissa L.**


	7. Meaning Behind a Stuffed Animal

**This chap isn't funny like the others but when I started writing it, it became a symbol of something much deeper and I don't know if you'll catch it but if you don't, there's an explanation at the bottom.**

**~Melissa L.**

* * *

**Leo**

"Okay, let's go!" Leo announced.

"Leo, don't you think this is a bit much?" Percy asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the leash bookbags were one thing, but did you really have to tie us to you?" Jason asked. Leo didn't want to take any more chances. After the last time of going to the mall, Hazel ended up brainwashed which made Leo go through a mob of crazed fans and ultimately, Percy got brainwashed as well. He had gotten some rope, tied it to his waist and had done the same to the kids. It was the only way to make sure they stay out of trouble.

"There is no other way, guys. It's not that bad," Leo tried to cheer them up since they looked like they had experience being tied and didn't like it.

"Where are we going?" Hazel asked.

"Back to the mall."

"But...the girls," Jason said and shuddered. Percy and Nico joined him.

"don't worry, I'll protect you from any cootie infested girl." Leo told them and they walked to the mall one more time.

* * *

They quickly walked past the 1D store, although Hazel and Percy wanted to go inside. Leo managed to pull them away from the horrifying store.

"Are we there yet?" Nico complained.

"Almost." Leo answered.

"But you said that, like, five minutes ago."

"we're here!" Leo pointed at the huge store. The kids stared in amazement.

"Wow, it's so..." Percy trailed off.

"What is it?" Hazel asked, confused.

"Well, remember when Drew didn't let you play with the doll she had?" Hazel nodded. "I thought you guys should have a toy of your own. Or a companion if you want." They still looked confused. "Let's go inside Build-A Bear Workshop."

**Percy**

Okay, the store was very big. There were a lot of little outfits. Percy wondered if they were for little people and they were getting it as a pet. It turned out that you made a stuffed animal and dressed it up to take home. At first, Percy, along with Jason and Nico, wasn't very excited about the whole thing. Not Hazel, she practically wriggled out the rope and ran inside to look for her perfect fluffy friend.

"Good thing I put chips on you so I know where you all are," Leo muttered.

"Chipped?" Jason asked.

"What? I said nothing," Leo quickly lied.

"We know you're a bad liar, Leo," Nico said.

"Okay, you got me," Leo surrendered, "But can you blame me. There's four of you and one of me. I didn't implant it on you though. It's on your clothes. You can't see or feel it because it's really tiny." Leo untied the ropes. "Anyway, go make yourself a friend. I'll make one, too." Leo left, leaving the boys unsure of what to do.

"This is dumb," Nico commented as they walked around the store.

"Let's just try it," Jason urged them, although Percy didn't want to either. Jason walked off but came back shortly with something behind him. "Perce, I think I found the perfect friend for you."

"What is it," Percy asked, cautious. Knowing Jason, it was probably a doll.

"I found a horse."

"Oh really?" Suspicion left Percy's mind as he held out his hands, " Is it a blue horse?"

"Yep!" Jason dropped a stuffed horse in his hands alright, but it was definitely not what he was hoping for.

"What the heck is this?" The horse was light blue, had a rainbow colored mane and tail, a horn sticking out of it's forehead, and a rainbow tattoo almost on its butt cheek.

"It's Rainbow Dash! A My Little Pony!" Jason said as he and Nico erupted in laughter. Percy threw the hideous excuse for a horse at Jason.

"Very funny," Percy rolled his eyes, "I'm making a stuffed animal. He's going to be amazingly awesomer than yours." Percy huffed in determination and went off to find a furry pal.

**Jason**

"Well, what now?" Nico asked Jason.

"Make a friend, literally," Jason shrugged. "Let's make ours totally cool. I can already imagine Hazel's. That stuffed animal is going to be so girly-fied."

"True. I'm getting a brown bear," Nico said, "With a black jacket. Dark blue jeans, chains. Oh, and shades. That'll be cool." Nico seemed to get excited about the idea.

"Sounds like your kind of friend. I don't know what mines is going to be yet." Jason wasn't exactly sure what he wanted to do for his.

"Maybe it can be all roman like. Romans are strict. Yours can wear a battle armor and when it's not fighting stuffed monsters, it can wear a purple shirt or a toga." Nico suggested.

"Wow, that's a great idea. Thanks Nico!" Jason grinned. He and Nico parted ways and went to look for what they wanted. Jason didn't want to have a bear, though. He wanted something more...loyal. The first animal that came to mind was Lupa, a wolf. Yeah, a wolf sounds good to me, Jason said as he continued on his search for mini armor and a stuffed black wolf.

**Hazel**

Hazel couldn't resist to run all over, grabbing every cute stuffed animal in the store. It was so hard to choose from. She didn't know what she wanted, A dog? A bear? A cat? How about a Hello Kitty? Hazel was so overwhelmed by the cuteness. She wanted to just take the whole store with her but she knew that Leo wouldn't let her. Besides, she wouldn't be able to play with all of them if she had the chance. Then she saw the most beautiful little dress with ruffles and sparkles jumbled in a pile of other outfits that were on clearance. Even better, it was purple, her favorite color. She didn't know on what animal it would fit but she wasn't letting go of the pretty outfit. She tried it on a cute butterscotch-colored bear, but it wouldn't go through the neck hole.

_Okay, that takes out bears,_ she thought. Hazel kept searching for the mysterious animal but every time she tried one, it wouldn't quite fit. She started getting frustrated._ It's not fair! This is the only dress that I really like_, Hazel whined internally. After wasting 20 minutes, she sat on the floor to rest. She had gone all over the stupid store and she hadn't found one that fit. A teenage boy in a greenish vest with a nametag, noticed Hazel and went to see what was wrong.

"Um, sweetie? Are you lost?" He asked me. Hazel saw that his name was Dan.

"I can't find any stuffed animal to fit with this pretty dress," Hazel explained and handed Dan the tiny gown. Dan examined it for a second.

"I could look in the back for you, if you want," he said. Hazel nodded vigorously. If there was an animal that could fit that dress, Hazel was taking it no matter what. She followed Dan to a pair of large doors that had a sign that said 'Employees Only'.

"Stay here and I'll see what I can find," Dan instructed her. He opened the doors and Hazel could see, for a brief second, big metal machinery that seemed to unload big boxes full of fluff, bears, etc. Hazel waited as patiently as she could, but her ADHD started acting up and she started pacing until Dan came back.

"I'm not sure you want this one, honey. It was a custom made animal for someone, but at the last minute, they decided not to buy it. The dress was also made for the stuffed animal," Dan explained, "I'm not sure how this dress got in the store but we were going to throw the sheep away."

He handed her a sort of worn stuffed sheep. It was white with dust all over it. The sewn smile was starting to come off a bit from one of the edge. Hazel ran her hand through the dusty fur. It wasn't quite as soft as it would've been when it was new yet she didn't really care. Maybe it was that Hazel liked the cute little purple lace around the sheep's neck or maybe the thought of this cute toy being thrown away was too much for her to bear. She smiled at the stuffed sheep. The sheep had been rejected and just needed someone to play with it.

"Sorry for taking up your time," Dan said, "Here, I'll just take it back." He started reaching for it.

"No, it's okay," Hazel pressed it to her chest, protectively, "I'll take her." Dan looked at her confused but merely shrugged.

"Okay. You know. I saw a tiara in there. Want me to get it for you?"

"Yeah, thanks." She said. She wondered if there were any cute slippers to go with her new friend's dress.

**Percy**

_What kind of friend would I want?_ Percy asked himself as he looked around the shelves for the kind of animal that he wanted his furry friend to be. A bear wasn't what he really wanted. Percy liked dogs so he went with that. Of course there were a lot of stuffed dogs to choose from. He wasn't picky about friends. If they didn't kill him, then they were cool in his opinion. He kept glancing around, still not sure which to choose.

A girl, maybe a little older than him, started looking for a dog, too. She grabbed a caramel colored dog. Percy thought that it was nice. The top of it's head was a darker brown than the rest of him. The girl examined the dog closer, wrinkled her nose and threw it over her shoulder.

"Why'd you do that?" He asked her as he went to pick it up.

"It's got a white stain on the back. It shouldn't be on sale if it's defective," She hissed at me. This girl has an attitude. "Besides, look at all these nice one. Who'd want to buy that?"

"I will," Percy said.

"Ha. Whatever. Have that thing if you want, but I'm getting myself an adorable one like," she picked up one that looked like a golden retriever, "This one." She flipped her black hair and stalked off. Percy looked at the small stain on the dog's back. It wasn't that noticeable. Besides, so what if it was a little different from the rest of the dogs._ I'm buying this one_, he thought. In the back of his mind, he vaguely remembered as he was growing up, he never had real friends because they knew he was different. They didn't pay much attention to him. Percy wasn't really paying much attention to the thoughts as he looked for a nice outfit for his new friend.

**Jason**

_Where are all the wolves_, Jason asked himself. He was walking down the aisle of cats and up ahead he saw just what he was looking for. A black wolf was carelessly tossed in a pile of bears. He started walking up to it when a little boy, around Hazel's or Nico's age, started reaching for the stuffed wolf that Jason wanted. Jason stopped walking towards it because the little boy got there first. Jason noticed that the little boy couldn't reach the shelf. Jason walked up to the boy, grabbed the wolf and handed it to him. He noticed that the wolf had a small bow on the top of its head.

The little boy smiled widely, "Thanks. My sister is going to be so happy. She loves wolves."

"That's nice."

"Yeah, she joined the Hunters of Artemis and since they come once in a while, I thought to get her a present." The little boy's smile slowly turned into a flat line. "I haven't seen her in a while."

Jason felt a small pang of sadness. "I have a sister that joined too." Jason tells him.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I miss her," Jason didn't want to show it, but he felt happy at the time when Thalia had been taking care of them. Now that she was gone, it wasn't the same. He still had Percy, Nico, Hazel, and even Leo, but it still wasn't the same.

"I hope Emily likes the wolf. I'll name her Izzy."

"Wait, did you just say Emily?" Jason asked. He knew one Emily in the Hunters. She wasn't too fond of Team Leo. She hated them.

"Yeah. Do you know her?"

"No, just asking." The boy swayed from side to side.

"Well, thanks again for the help. Bye." The boy waved at Jason and ran. Jason stood there for a moment looking at the place where the she wolf had been and noticed there was a stuffed black paw coming out from it. Jason pulled it out and it turned out to be a black wolf, just like the one the little boy took, except this one was little smaller and didn't have a bow.

"I guess that was your big sister, huh?" He asked the wolf. It didn't respond. "Don't worry, me and my friends will take care of you until you see her again." He told it. "You'll have to wait for the Hunters to come back, though. You heard that little boy, he's giving your big sis to Emily." He smiled at the stuffed animal, feeling relieved that Percy wasn't here to hear him talk to an inanimate object and call him crazy.

**Nico**

Nico knew exactly what he was looking for. he had already found a black shirt, the black jacket, a pair of jeans with plastic chains hanging from them, the shades. All he needed was the bear.

He was heading to the bear section when he saw a guy with a greenish vest push a cart of gray bears. There were not that many, maybe 20.

"Uh, sir. What are you doing with those?" Nico asked. He couldn't help but wonder. He had been through most of this store and hadn't seen a single gray bear until now.

"I'm getting rid of these bears. The manager wanted to know if anyone would buy one but no one did. Gray isn't the most huggable color in the world." The guy said. Nico felt like this was disturbingly familiar to him, but he didn't know why. _Why judge the bear because it's not a common color?_ He asked himself. He picked one up from the cart and was surprised with the softness of the bear. Nico hadn't felt a softer stuffed animal in this whole store. _People didn't even give it a chance,_ Nico continued, _I bet it's just as huggable as any of the rest. So what if there were only a few? People are so mean sometimes._

"I'll take one," Nico told the guy.

"Really? I mean, we're about to throw these away and recycle the stuffing," the guy explained. "Are you sure you don't want another?"

"No, I like this one," Nico said a little harsh.

"Suit yourself," and the guy continued on his way with the rest of those bears that would be destroyed. _At least I saved one of them,_ Nico thought. _Don't worry little bear, I'll give you a chance and I know my friends will too. _Nico found a chair and sat down to dress the gray bear.

**Leo**

Leo just went for a simple bear. When I was a little kid, I wore overalls. My mom said I looked really cute and I had to admit, I rocked those clothes. I got my bear some faded denim overalls, a maroon shirt, brown work boots, a yellow construction hat and a tool belt. Of course, my tool belt was still better but his was the second best. Leo looked at the clock on his wrist. The screen showed four dots grouped together near the front of the store. _Good,_ Leo thought, _I don't have to go chase after them._ He made his way to the kids. They all had their bears and were showing them to each other. Nico's was a gray bear that was dressed like one of those bad boys in the movies. The gray suited the bear's outfit well. Jason's was a black wolf in battle armor with everyday clothes underneath it. Hazel's was a sheep princess. Percy's was a dog dressed in a blue hoodie and cammo shorts and white sneakers with Percy holding a small skateboard in his hand.

"Well, looks like you all got a lot of things," Leo said.

"Hey Leo. Like your bear," Hazel said.

"Yeah, it looks like you," Jason added.

"You could be brothers," Percy joked.

"He should join Team Leo," Leo agreed, "In fact, all of your stuffed animals should join our team."

"Yeah!" They cheered.

"But first, we have to pay for them."

* * *

"500 Drachmas," Leo continued to mutter all the way home.

"We're so sorry Leo," Hazel told him, "We didn't know it would be a lot of money."

"Nah, it's okay," Leo shrugged it off, "Just don't expect too much from me until I earn all that back."

"I'm so glad I got Romana," Hazel hugged her sheep. "That's Roman in Latin."

"I called mine Bob," Percy said, "I don't really know why, but I put Bob the Third."

"Mines is named Al, short for-" Nico was interrupted by Percy.

"Alejandro?"

"No, Alfred."

"Alfred? Why did you name him like that?" Jason asked.

"I don't know. I'm not good with names, okay?"

"My wolf's name is Justinian, but you guys can call him Justin." Jason said.

"Does this have anything to do with Rome?" Leo asked.

"Yep. Son of Mars. He was the last great emperor. He always got council from his wife, who turned out to be a daughter of Bellona."

"Mini me over here is Antonio." Leo said, gesturing at his bear.

"Ah, you named him after Marc Anthony, a ruler of the Roman Empire?" Jason asked.

"No, I just like that name..."

* * *

**Hope you liked this chap. The way they find their 'furry friends' has something to do by how they had been in life.**

**Hazel- The sheep was custom made like Hazel's mom asked Pluto to make Hazel a certain way. After a while the Person buying the sheep, regretted the decision and left it while Marie endured the consequences and Hazel felt neglected. **

**Percy-The dog was different from the rest, like Percy was in school. He was probably picked on a lot until he met Grover.**

**Jason-He grew up separated from his sister that he misses and hopes that they see each other again.**

**Nico-The small group of gray bears represent the children of Hades. There weren't many and they were never really welcomed just like Nico wasn't welcomed for being the son of Hades. People judge him too quickly. **

**Leo-He was being Leo and decided that he wanted to have a bear that looked like a construction worker. He's as simple as that. Anyway, sorry for the long chap. **

**~Melissa L.**


	8. Bros and Brahs Got To Stick Together

**Leo**

Leo was talking to Annabeth, Piper and Frank. They were becoming a little too concerned that the children of the big three had been spending too much time with Leo and not enough of them. Leo had left the kids alone in the cabin for a few minutes. He'd told a little too many stories to the kids about the old times with knights and princesses...and maybe Leo added witches and dragons into the mix. The kids had taken the stories a little too seriously and were now fortifying the Poseidon cabin from the inside out. They had made a carton wall with drawn in stones. Before Leo left them, he heard them strategizing about a defense plan if there was ever an 'invasion'.

Leo left them because he had to discuss and arrange a schedule for Annabeth, Piper, and Frank. Mostly because Frank had the whole praetor gig going on, Annabeth was the Olympics Architect, and Piper had her hands full with her drama-filled cabin, but Leo's reason was mostly because he didn't want to share Team Leo with anyone. It wasn't like being selfish. The kids definitely didn't seem to mind.

Leo and the others decided that Annabeth would get to have time with specifically Percy, although Leo didn't like the idea of handing over his little buddy to the scary blond girl. Of course, in the end, Annabeth won the argument. Leo told her that she could come and take Percy wherever (And maybe the rest of Team Leo would follow them...) as long as she brought him back unharmed.

"Do you really think I'd let Percy get hurt?" Annabeth asked, shocked.

"I've got to take precautions. I don't want anything to happen to my kids."

"Leo, I don't think it was a good idea to let you babysit the kids."

"What?! But I'm taking good care of them!" Leo almost shouted at her.

"Yeah, but you're becoming too attached to them and you won't want them to grow up to how they WERE when you met them."

"That's not...true. Look do you want to see Percy or not?" Annabeth sighed in defeat. Obviously, she knew that she wasn't going to change Leo's mind.

"Yeah, fine. I'll come over to pick him up in a little bit. I have to leave a few things at my cabin."

"Ok. I'm going back to Cabin three." Leo left without saying another word. _What does she know? Sure she's a daughter of Athena and everything but she's wrong this time_, Leo thought.

**Percy**

"Okay, so then we drop the oil on the invader," Jason continued," and that's when we strike." Percy and the others needed to fortify their cabin after Leo said that witches and dragons existed. And girls. Hazel wasn't really into the whole attack thing but they let her be the princess since she loved the idea of bossing everyone around. To be honest, she didn't need a crown to rule anything, her cuteness made up for not being royalty anyway. Hazel, like the kind person she was, only bothered Nico so Jason and Percy played along with what the 'princess' said.

They made her a throne out of cushions and placed it in the middle of the room. She had gotten all dressed up for playing. She put on her puffiest dress (which was white), put on her crown that Leo had made her, gotten a white sheet and put it on as a cape. She had her stuffed sheep, Romana, on her lap.

"Hazel, why are you wearing a cape?" Percy asked, "Leave that to Mr. wannabe superman over here," He pointed at Jason's direction.

"Ha, that was so funny I forgot to laugh," Jason rolled his eyes, " At least I'm not a wannabe mermaid."

"I told you! I'm not a mermaid! I'm one of my dad's soldiers from the underwater realm," okay, Percy had to admit he had dressed up in a way that it looked like he was going for a mermaid look, but he wasn't. All he was wearing was a white sheet that he tied around his waist and cut it to make it as much of a tail as he could and he had a stick that Percy had glued two other sticks to the side so it looked like a trident. He wanted to look professional! Percy still had his water gun, in case he needed it. The homemade trident was just for show.

"Why cant you just wear normal clothes?" Nico asked him.

"Why don't we just put on matching t-shirts instead," Hazel suggested.

"Blue!" Percy shouted immediately.

"No, we're wearing green!" Jason shot back.

"Why? Blue's better!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not!"

"Why can't we wear black?" Percy and Jason turned to look at Nico. "You know, so you guys don't have to fight about it. Why can't we wear my favorite color?" It didn't seem like a bad idea. When Percy looked over at Jason, he seemed to also be thinking the same thing.

"I declare that you all have to wear a black shirt!" Hazel proclaimed, taking on her role of authority again.

"I guess black works," Jason nodded.

"Fine," Percy shrugged, "As long as it's not green."

"And as long as it's not blue."

"What do you have against blue?" Percy glared at Jason. They were up in each others faces once again.

"What do you have against green?"

"Okay, lets put on a black shirt," Nico intervened and got between the older boys.

"New rule, no fighting with each other," Hazel added.

"Nico nodded, "Good rule."

"Thanks," Hazel beamed at the praise of her older brother and made herself more comfy on her throne.

"Let's hurry up so we can finish the fort," Nico reminded them. Their fort was made from anything that the kids could move. It was made of mattresses, pillows, folded blankets, books (Percy was surprised there was anything to read in this cabin). It was built and spread in the middle of the room, like it was dividing the cabin in half. The boys made sure that Hazel was behind the fort to protect her.

The boys quickly found a black shirt and Percy put some pants on. That's when they heard footsteps nearing the door.

Hazel gasped, "An intruder!" The door knob started to turn.

"I got this guys," Percy stated and ran for the rope that was connected to the bucket of oil on top of the front door. Then the invader came in.

"Pull the rope, Perce!" Jason shouted.

"What?" Leo asked. Too late did Percy realized this and the oil splashed all over their leader's head.

"Whoops," The kids spoke at the same time.

"Ugh!" Leo tried to clean his face with his hands, "What the heck, guys? I thought we were friends!" To Percy's relief, Leo didn't sound angry. It was just one of his jokes again. Of course, Hazel never got sarcasm before.

"We're really, REALLY sorry, Leo!" She wailed, "We didn't know it was you. We are your friends!"

"Calm down, Haze," Nico interrupted her, "He really didn't mean it."

"Anyway, I forgive you. So why do you have a bucket full of oil again?" Leo questioned.

"That was supposed to be for an intruder. We told you to do the special knock before you left," Jason explained.

"You did?"

"Yeah. But you left in a hurry."

"Okay, look, just try to clean some of this up and I'll try to get this oil off me," Leo headed for the bathroom. Percy started filling up the bucket with more oil that he had in a container. "And no more oil buckets over the front door!" Leo called.

"Dang it!" Percy exclaimed and drained the oil back into its container.

"Well, at least we know it works," Jason commented, "Too bad we can't use it on a real intruder."

"Leo said we couldn't fill up the bucket with oil anymore, right?" Nico asked.

"Yeah, so?" Percy wondered where Nico was going with this.

"So, we can fill it up with water instead. It's not as good as oil, but we have our own portable, walking water supply already!"

"What 'portable, walking water supply'?

"He means you, moron," Jason answered.

"Oh," Percy shook his head, "Okay, I'll fill it up, but you guys clean up."

"What? Why us? You pulled the rope." Jason argued.

Percy turned to Hazel, "Princess, don't you think it's fair that I fill this up while the peasants clean up?"

"Well, that does sound fair. Ok," Hazel replied, although she didn't look like she was sure to what she had agreed with.

"Peasants?" Nico raised an eyebrow. Percy gave them a smug smile and went on to get water while Jason and Nico grabbed pieces of cloth to clean up.

* * *

"Jason, hurry up," Percy ordered him.

"Shut up!" Jason shot back, "It takes careful observation and delicacy to place the bucket back where it was."

"Please, I could do a better job if I could fly up there myself." Jason merely rolled his eyes and continued to slowly put the now water-filled bucket back where it was. Percy had to admit that Jason's ability to fly, really came in handy (not that he'd ever tell that to Jason. The guy already had a big enough head as it was).

"Done!" Jason announced and came back down.

"About time." Just then, Leo came out of the bathroom.

"What are you guys doing now?" He asked then noticed the bucket. "I thought I said-"

Nico cut him off, "You said no more OIL buckets. This one's water."

"Loophole, huh? Smart little kids," Leo nodded his head in approval. "Just to warn you though, I told Anna-" A knock on the door interrupted Leo. "Oh there she is. Come in!"

"She?" Percy asked out loud. The door opened and Annabeth came into the room.

"Pull the rope!" This time it was Nico's turn to shout and Percy being closest to the rope, didn't hesitate and the water fell on the blonde. The boys hurried to their fort and leaped behind it, ready for Annabeth's attack. The soaked girl just stood there for a second. Leo was the first to bust out laughing. The kids joined in. Annabeth didn't look angry. She looked more like a mother, ready to scold her kid for misbehaving.

"Oh my Gods!" Leo gasped for air, "I did not see that coming!"

"Laugh it up, Valdez!" Annabeth glared, " Anyway, I came to pick up Percy, although I might have to go change."

"AH! She's come to take me to her evil lair," Percy said, "Save me!"

"What do you mean evil lair?" Annabeth examined the boys. Jason and Nico were in front of Percy to make sure Annabeth didn't get to him. Thank Gods.

"Don't worry, Perce. We won't let the witch take you," Nico reassured him.

"What?! Leo!"

Leo held in a chuckle, "I wanted to make sure they remembered you and what better way than to put you in one of the stories I tell them."

"You can't just put them against me!"

"So you're not a witch?" Percy asked.

"NO!"

"Kids, you took the story too literally. Don't worry, it was just a story...mostly." Leo explained.

"Fine, I'll go," Percy got up, " The games over Haze, get changes so we can go with the scary blond girl."

"Excuse me? Scary blond girl? LEO!"

"What? I was just describing you the best way I could."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Whatever. And I only came for Percy."

"Then I'm not going!" Percy grabbed Jason and Nico, "If my bros aren't going, then I'm not." Hazel cleared her throat. Percy pulled her in too. "I mean if my bros and bra aren't going, then I'm not going."

"Perce, I know you don't remember, but you and Annabeth had been through a lot and maybe it is for the better if you go alone." Leo reasoned.

"But Leo! She's a girl!" Percy whined.

"Yeah, and as much as I hate Jackson. I can't let him get killed by a girl!" Jason added.

Leo walked up to Percy and whispered in his ear, "Don't worry, we'll follow you to make sure you're okay." Percy thought about this for a moment. If the rest of Team Leo was going to keep an eye on him then he didn't need to worry that much. He took a deep breath.

"Okay, I'll go." He reluctantly accepted.


End file.
